politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Utopia
Utopia is a defunct alliance, created on September 12, 2015. It was a Republic, led by Secretary General Baker Harrington, Prime Minister of The Republic of Hong Kong. Due to the government's inactivity with its people, many members left Utopia for various other alliances. It peaked at rank 39, 45 members, and 6,300 score. History Utopia has a short, yet diverse history of internal and external conflicts. It was a large alliance, with a decent amount of members, so the government's grasp on its members was limited. A Republic is Born Three top Utopians, Baker Harrington, Kai Cohen, and Alek Wilson, all affiliated themselves with The Light Federation. Harrington was a high government official, dealing with foreign affairs. After a brief period of internal conflict over the method of voting for officials, the three future Utopians resigned for government. After a little more time, the Utopians discussed plans to create a new alliance, created in their own eyes. They wanted to create a republic in which people voted on their laws. Harrington secured a protectorship with The Syndicate, so Utopia had a protector. Harrington began writing the constitution. The three members subsequently left, creating Utopia. The Temporary Government and Early Conflicts The three Utopians chose Harrington to be the temporary leader, while Wilson and Cohen remained heirs. Members began joining, as mass recruiting commenced. The then government handed out much money to the new members, having around 15 million in their bank. They funded second and third cities for free. More and more members came, and more and more were added to the government. The alliance seemed well-off. A member named MrMoney, from The Georgia Federation, came and joined the alliance. He became a temporary Senator. He was fairly powerful, yet not as powerful as the original three. He began demanding the alliance position names be changed, and that the tax rate be changed. Eventually, he decided to leave. A friend of Harrington's, who indeed does not have a nation in the realm of Orbis, told MrMoney over a call that he would declare war on him. His words did not reflect the opinions of Utopia, however. MrMoney proceeded to fund Arrgh!, having them declare war on several Utopians. Arrgh! attacked, but then asked for peace. Utopia accepted, but along with The Syndicate, demanded reparations. Making history, Arrgh! payed five million dollars to Utopia. Along with MrMoney, a nation by the name of United Kingdom declared war on five Utopians. The initial attack was a success, with Utopia losing much infrastructure. However, Utopia countered with support from The Syndicate and The Knights Radiant, defeating United Kingdom. United Kingdom rebuilt a week later, and attacked again. Harrington responded with paying United Kingdom a single payment, ending the war for good. A Leader is Elected For the first half month of Utopia, Harrington led the alliance as a temporary Secretary General; this was approved by the other Utopian founders. Elections were set to be in place at the end of September 2016 for the October term. All positions filled up unopposed, except for Senator of Economics, and Secretary General. Dane Colmery beat beat MrMoney in the Senator of Economics election, winning 2/3 of the vote. However, Utopians were anticipating the Secretary General elections the most. It was known the election would be between Harrington and Cohen, but no one knew who would win. Harrington was slightly winning in the beginning, but Cohen quickly took the lead. At that point, Harrington and Cohen engaged in political attacks against each other, and the Utopian News reported on it. Harrington then began gaining momentum, and pulled off a victory, with 55% of the votes. Harrington appointed Kai as Secretary of State, second in command. War (for more see Oktoberfest) Utopia had begun slowly falling in October, so much that a few Utopian officials knew it was time to pass on leadership and leave. Harrington, being close allies with tS, wanted to stay, due to Oktoberfest happening. He ordered Utopia to militarize, and began an undeclared war against BoC and UPN. Having decided the alliance was ready for full war, Harrington declared war on BoC and UPN. Utopia was clearly winning, having it's allies with them, and not taking much damage. Soon after, however, the Empire of Spades began attacking Utopia, as it was allied with Utopia's enemies. Utopia began taking heavier damage, but counter attacks were planned, and Utopia was never in danger of losing. Utopia and its allies then won the war, and demilitarized. Diminish and Fall Harrington, having believed he fulfilled his journey in Utopia, told his alliance goodbye, and left for The Light Federation. He left Cohen in charge, however Cohen quickly left, leaving others like Andrew Cormack in charge. Over time, most top Utopians followed Harrington to TLF, and the rest merged into Shuriken. Most remaining members went inactive, with the last member, Gargantua, being deleted on January 26. Utopia had officially been deleted from Orbis, and was no longer to be found.